lastremnantfandomcom-20200223-history
Wisdom's Echo
Availability After David's meeting in Nagapur. Quest Details Glenys searches for an ancient weapon art. You will be transported to Dillmoor and given the Plateau Key. Glenys joins as a guest union. At Dillmoor, unlock the locked door at (Q-10) with the Plateau Key and enter Aveclyff. Your destination is the center of lowest level. Inside Aveclyff you need to reach Lower Central Level. To do this, take the first door South to the Upper Level. Proceed west to the third room and exit north through the door there, you will be back in the Upper Central Region. Operate the elevator here down to the Mid Central Region and go through the door to the southwest. In the Central Level, go east two rooms and exit north through that door. You will be in the Mid Central Region again, go in the door at north. You will be in the Central Level, go in the door at west and take the elevator here down to the Lower Central Region. Run a big circle counter-clockwise and go down some stairs to the cental area. A bunch of Landworms are running around there. Run around and anger them (make the squinty eyes appear over their head) (using Timeshift will help) (it is useful to perform your battle call just outside their range) until a Plantae (Mantroskylo) appears and becomes opaque. You have to make 6 - 8 Landworms target you and then engage Mantroskylo by running into it. It is accompanied in the battle by one Spiritlord and one group of five Landworms take them out as you see fit then defeat the Mantroskylo. PC - Please note the PC Ultimate Grind, which requires you do not complete the quest. PC - *BUG ALERT* Whenever you get to the elevator that brings you down to the Lower Central Region, there might be a Vulture that you cannot engage jamming the elevator. The only way to get rid of this is to exit Aveclyff and restart the quest. If the lift doesn't fix itself through reloading the quest, see the talk page for a possible solution. Reward * Honor of Oath * Batwings Formation * Glenys can be recruited at the guild * access to Aveclyff Dialogues Gossip Athlum : Pleasant Young Man: "Some old-fashioned chick is looking to hire bodyguards, I hear. She's supposed to be hanging out at the pub near the canal. ...That's the story, anyway." : Bartender: "What's she doing that needs that much protection? I mean, you don't see me surrounding myself with brawny beefcakes... Not for money, anyway." Baaluk : Lively Old Man: "Some old-fashioned lady is looking to hire bodyguards, I hear. She's supposed to be hanging out at some pub near a canal. ...That's the scuttlebutt, anyhoo!" : Bartender: "Izzat so. And?" : Lively Old Man: "So, she's lookin' for skilled knights! Howdy, come on over! Gahahahaha!" Balterossa : Bartender's Daughter: "An old-fashioned lady is looking to hire bodyguards, I hear. She's supposed to be hanging out at the pub near the canal. That's the latest news, Daddy." : Bartender: "Old-fashioned, hm? Beloved daughter, that is exactly the sort of look you should cultivate! Yes, become old-fashioned for Daddy, alright?" : Bartender's Daughter: "A-alright..." Celapaleis : Gossipy Girl: Some old-fashioned-looking woman is looking to hire bodyguards, I hear. She's supposed to be hanging out at the pub near the canal. That's the latest scoop, anyway!" : Bartendress: "Hmm. There's a canal here in Celapaleis, but something makes me think this girl is in some other town." : Gossipy Girl: Wait, what? We have a canal?" Elysion : Mysterious Part-Timer: "Some old-fashioned-looking woman is looking to hire bodyguards, I hear. She's supposed to be hanging out at a pub near the canal. Interesting, huh?" : Bartendress: "Only weaklings need bodyguards." : Mysterious Part-Timer: "...Not everyone is as strong as you." Ghor : Mercenary With a Past: "An old-fashioned woman is seeking a bodyguard, sir! She awaits in the pub in the town with the canals. Sir! What do you think of this?" : Bartender: "I've never been one to shy away from a damsel in distress..."' : Mercenary With a Past: ''"I'll look after the store for you, sir!" Melphina : Noob Qsiti: "An old-fashioned woman is looking for a bodyguard. She's waiting in the pub in the town with the canals. What's that about?" : Bartender: "You haven't heard? No one knows where she's from or who she is. She just talks about revenge." : Noob Qsiti: "You know everything!" Nagapur : Trendy Girl: "An old-fashioned woman is looking for someone to be her bodyguard. She's in the pub in the city with the canals. Isn't that exciting? " : Bartender: "To protect someone, you must protect their entire being, as you are protecting their future. " : Trendy Girl: "If she needs a bodyguard, why doesn't she just stay indoors?" Royotia : Passionate Miner: "Some old-fashioned chick is looking to hire bodyguards, I hear. She's supposed to be hanging out at the pub near the canal. An' that's the story!" : Bartender: "Harumph harumph... harumph! Ancient lady- I'm sure she's a fan of me! ...Right?" : Passionate Miner: "Impossible!" : Old-Fashioned Woman: "Sir! I know this may sound forward, but I need help... Would you listen to my story, at least? My homeland was destroyed by a terrible man. I've sworn to get the revenge on him and return my home to its former glory. But I do not have the strength to do it alone... I've heard that a strong fighter lives in Dillmoor... One skilled not only in combat, but in leadership as well. I want to meet him, and learn his techniques. I am sure that with that knowledge, I could return honor to my homeland! Would you be kind enough to lead me there?" :: Rush: "I'm no tour guide." :: Old-Fashioned Woman: "Oh, I see... You must be busy. W-well, if your schedule frees up any, then please let me know. I'll...probably be here..." : or: :: Rush: "Sure, if you want." :: Glenys: "Thank you! ...Oh, I almost forgot. My name is Glenys. Anyway, let's get going to Dillmoor! At Dillmoor: : Glenys: ''"Most likely, the fighting master we're looking for is down beneath the moor. Now, to find an entrance... I'm sure this key can be of use." If you've suspended the quest at any point...: : Glenys: "Oh—it's you again. For the honor of my people, I must get revenge on that man! But to do that, I need to learn the techniques of a master. Please, if you take me to him, I promise to make it worth your while." :: Rush: "Alright already, geez." :: Glenys: "We shall head to Aveclyff." : or: :: Rush: "Dude. No means no." :: Glenys: "Oh, I see... You must be busy. W-well, if your schedule frees up any, then please let me know. I'll...probably be here..." In the underground temple: : Glenys: "I'm pretty sure that the fighting master we're looking for is down here. Let's keep our wits about us from here, okay?" After we get down to the lowest level of Aveclyff: : Glenys: "Oh yes. So, the master I'm looking for is said to have turned into a monster after a lifetime of battle. Funny how things turn out, isn't it? Anyhow, I'm sure he's still here - honestly, there aren't many other places he could go. Most likely one of these beasts is him. Come along, Rush! Keep your eyes open for anything strange, alright?" After winning the battle: : Glenys: "So, this is his final technique...? Ah... I see... Forgive me for being so abrupt, but we must return to Nagapur." And back in Nagapur... : Glenys: "So the master's famous technique was a battle formation he had created himself. I admit, I expected something different... Well, maybe someone with your knowledge of tactics can make the best use of this technique. Perhaps you can help me avenge my people, and I can help you accomplish your goals as well. I know I still have a lot to work on, but... Please, let me join your group! I'll be waiting at the guild, whenever you need me." Quest Log # Going to Dillmoor as Glenys's bodyguard. We have the key to some underground area that's supposed to be around there. # I found the entrance to the underground area we're looking for! Aces! Now we just need to get to the bottom floor. # We got to the bottom floor of Aveclyff, but I don't see anybody. Glenys wants me to pay attention to any weirdness around us. # The person we were looking for turned into a monster, so we slew him and for a formation scroll. Score! Glenys disappeared soon after that. Category:Quests